


Seal of Approval

by xiaoshe



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshe/pseuds/xiaoshe
Summary: Actions have consequences. It's high time Clay internalised that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> "It's technically November in Taiwan, so this totally counts towards NaNo, right?!", she said, and posted the result three weeks later.  
> What with the *gestures at everything* that this year has been... I will take a hundred words of story.
> 
> As always, thanks to yellowwhale for beta'ing and talking me out of hating my writing <3

"JENSEN! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Huh. That really puts Jensen’s old drill sergeant to shame, volume-wise, and the man could ream out recruits (okay, yes, mostly Jensen) from across the obstacle course.  
Pooch owes him twenty bucks (not going through with it, his ass!), so he’s having a hard time regretting this.  
(Well, except for interrupting Cougar’s nap – and there’s an eloquently raised eyebrow promising dire retribution, uhoh.)

Nothing for it but face the music now – but if Clay doesn't want an adorable pink Seal of Approval stamped on official forms, he _really_ needs to stop making Jensen do his paperwork.


End file.
